


Bucket Lists

by happy29



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-18 22:47:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14861768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happy29/pseuds/happy29
Summary: Danny checks off an item on Steve's bucket list.





	Bucket Lists

**Author's Note:**

> This was written from one of my prompts in my writing exercise book Just Write One Thing Today. The first prompt was to write down five words associated with rock concerts, then the second was to use those five words and write a paragraph using those words to describe a rock concert. This is my end product. Hope you all enjoy! As always a special shout out to my friend and writing partner, Liz. I know I drive you crazy when I skip around in the book. You can smack me when I come to visit. To everyone that enjoys writing or is new to it, this book is a wonderful tool to stretch those creative writing muscles.
> 
> This is gifted to sue2556.

Danny tucked himself further into Steve’s side to escape the smoke from the weathered old grandma smoking a joint beside him. She looked like a hippie with her beads and leather skin, tank top with no bra and flowing flower covered skirt that he was pretty sure he could see through. He coughed and did his best not to glare in her direction. He swore this was the last time he picked the lawn seats and he only did it because Steve wanted the experience. It was crowded, rock fans elbow to elbow and he was feeling the edges of claustrophobia creeping in on him. Nothing like feeling trapped out in the open. 

There were half naked women surrounding them on all sides along with far too many drunk people. Danny was pretty sure the kids in the makeshift row in front of them weren’t even legal and yet here they were all tipping back cans of beer and screaming at the top of their lungs. What he wouldn’t give to whip out his badge and watch them attempt to scatter. He could have this place shut down so quickly.

Danny studied the rowdy crowd around them and was pretty sure that he could have written at least a hundred tickets by now.

“Can you not be a cop for one night?” Steve shouted into his right ear as he took a long swig from his own beer. The old hippie smoking the joint disappeared to a few rows back for which Danny was grateful. Steve shrugged and kissed Danny quickly. “We can bust them next time.”

An outdoor rock concert had been on Steve’s bucket list for a very long time and Danny was trying to relax enough to enjoy the experience with him. There was a reason he always paid more money for an actual seat. He could actually choose where to sit and not have to have your seat disappear every five minutes because someone else has moved into your space. And he could choose an aisle seat with nobody on the one side of him to rub elbows with and it offered an easy escape with defined paths in case the claustrophobia became overbearing. 

He moved closer to Steve when someone rubbed up against his arm causing him to flinch. “How long do you want to stay?” he ground out, flinching again as the drunk guy beside him got too close. He pressed a hand into the guy’s bicep to keep him from getting any closer. “Do you mind?” 

“Sorry, dude,” the guy slurred and continued throwing his hands in the air, singing off key along with the band and two beats behind. 

“Steve,” Danny shouted again, returning his attention to his partner. “How long do you want to stay?”

“Are you kidding?” Steve exclaimed. “This is amazing. One of the best experiences of my life.” He leaned over and kissed Danny on the lips then draped an arm around his shoulders, pulling his boyfriend closer. “Thank you, Danno.”

Danny relented, feeling safe with Steve’s arm wrapped around him. “Okay. First half of this gig, we stay out here in crazyville. Second half, I’m getting us tickets for an actual seat and room for a personal bubble.”

“I accept that compromise.” Steve smiled wide and Danny wasn’t sure if he had a contact buzz going or if he was just really happy.

Danny rocked up on the balls of his feet and planted a kiss to Steve’s lips. “Babe, wait until you see my bucket list.”

 


End file.
